The present teachings relate to a vehicle testing system and more particularly to a system for testing a vehicle with a spring stand apparatus.
Vehicle testing systems, such as four-post and seven-post vehicle dynamic simulators and/or shaker rig assemblies are often used by those in the automobile racing industry to measure and test a vehicle's response to simulated road and/or track conditions. For instance, a four-post rig test can move each of a vehicle's four tires/wheels up and down via hydraulic actuators to simulate the bumps of a racetrack. Moreover, a seven-post rig test utilizes three additional actuators to pull and push on a vehicle's frame to simulate banking, aerodynamics, turning, braking and accelerating loads.
When undergoing such conventional testing procedures, tires behave somewhat like vertical springs and exhibit very little damping effect as they roll. When not rolling, however, tires have higher damping values. This inconsistent behavior makes it difficult to measure and accurately analyze a vehicle's true performance during a dynamic testing procedure. Moreover, the vertical stiffness and damping of the tires changes unfavorably with use and with temperature. Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome these and other shortcomings of the prior art.